closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Pictures/Closing Variants
Walt Disney Pictures 1983–1998 Disney 'Mighty Joe Young' Closing.png|''Mighty Joe Young'' (1998) 1985–2006 The ending variant of this well-known, long-lived logo, had spawned many different variants, just like in their variants at the beginning of the movies of the time. Most of the movies had it silent, while some had its ending music play over the logo. There were (at least) two generic variants, one where the full logo played, and the other, which was cut short and starts with the flash coming from the castle (although some movies, i.e. Return to Oz, and re-prints of classic movies featured this variant at the beginning). 1985–1989 WDP1985.png|''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) Waltdisney 39.jpg|''Benji the Hunted'' (1987) Disney 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids' Closing.png|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) Disney 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids' Closing (2017 Reissue).png|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989, 2017 reissue) Disney 'Cheetah' Closing.png|''Cheetah'' (1989) Walt Disney Pictures 1985-1990 SD.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) 1990–2006 Disney 'Newsies' Closing.png|''Newsies'' (1992) Disney 'Honey, I Blew Up the Kid' Closing (2017 Reissue).png|''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' (1992, 2017 reissue) Walt Disney Pictures The Mighty Ducks Closing.png|''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) (HD release) Homeward-bound-disneyscreencaps.com-9025.jpg|''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) (Full Screen print) Disney 'Hocus Pocus' Closing.png|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) Disney 'Blank Check' Closing.png|''Blank Check'' (1994) Disney 'The Santa Clause' Closing.png|''The Santa Clause'' (1994) Disney 'A Goofy Movie' Closing.png|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) Disney 'A Goofy Movie' Closing (2019 Reissue).png|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995, 2019 reissue) Disney 'Pocahontas' Closing.png|''Pocahontas'' (1995) WDPMuppets.png|''Muppets Treasure Island'' (1996) Disney 'Notre Dame' Closing.png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) WDPO&co.Close.png|''Oliver & Company'' (1988, 1996 re-issue) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-07h10m26s125.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) Disney 'James and the Giant Peach' Closing (2010 Reissue).png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996, 2010 reissue) Disney 'Jungle 2 Jungle' Closing.png|''Jungle 2 Jungle'' (1997) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Hercules.png|''Hercules'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 10.47.10 AM.png|''George of the Jungle'' (1997) Disney 'RocketMan' Closing.png|''RocketMan'' (1997) Screen Shot 2018-04-27 at 9.06.39 PM.png|''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) Screen Shot 2018-04-27 at 9.13.24 PM.png|''Meet the Deedles'' (1998) Disney 'Mulan' Closing.png|''Mulan'' (1998) Disney 'The Parent Trap' Closing (1998).png|''The Parent Trap'' (1998) Disney 'I'll Be Home for Christmas' Closing.png|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) Disney 'I'll Be Home for Christmas' Closing (2018 Reissue).png|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998, 2018 reissue) WDPTJBMowgli'sStoryClosing1988.png|''The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story'' (1998) Screen Shot 2018-07-03 at 9.20.19 AM.png|''My Favorite Martian'' (1999) Walt Disney Pictures (1989-2006).png|''Tarzan'' (1999) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Fantasia_2000_Closing.png|''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) Wdptgmclosing.png|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) WDP2000.png|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) Laat2wdp.png|''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2001) C2002.png|''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002) THOND2close.png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002) Disney 'Snow Dogs' Closing.png|''Snow Dogs'' (2002) DISNEYLSclosing.png|''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) Disney2002.png|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) Disney 'The Santa Clause 2' Closing.png|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) WDPClosingTheCountryBears.png|''The Country Bears'' (2002) Freaky Friday (Closing, 2003).png|''Freaky Friday'' (2003) Disney 'The Haunted Mansion' Closing.png|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) The Princess Diaries 2 (Closing, 2004).png|''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) WDPMTUAC.png|''Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas'' (2004) Disney 'Mulan' Closing (2004 Reissue).png|''Mulan'' (1998, 2004 reissue) The Wild (2006, Closing, HD release).png|''The Wild'' (2006) (release) The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006, Closing).png|''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) WDP1986CLOSING.png|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986, 2012 reissue) Disney 'Notre Dame' Closing (2013 Reissue).png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996, 2013 reissue) Variations WDPATLECLosing.png|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001, A) Ezgif.com-crop.gif|''Atlantis The Lost Empire'' (2001, B) Disney 'Piglet's Big Movie' Closing (2018 Reissue).png|''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003, 2018 reissue) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Home_on_the_Range_Closing_Variant.png|''Home on the Range'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-17-18h11m22s44.png|''Chicken Little'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 10.52.47 AM.png|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) 1988 This logo, which is currently only known to appear at the end of Return to Snowy River (The Man from Snowy River II in Australia and The Untamed in the U.K.; released April 15, 1988; the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo is featured at the beginning of the movie instead of this logo) and its commercials, features the current version of the Walt Disney wordmark being written out (a la the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video and Walt Disney Classics logo) in sky blue, with the word "P I C T U R E S", spaced out and written in a font similar to the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo (the original, pre-2011 version) and the pre-2014 Tribune logo, fading in on the bottom of the name, which is then followed by a white line being drawn, to separate between the words "Walt Disney" and "Pictures". All the CGI animation plays very fast. Disney 'Return to Snowy River' Closing.png|''Return to Snowy River'' (1988) 1995–2007 (Pixar variant) In the ending version of the logo, the logo plays normally but instead of the majestic fanfare by Pixar music composer and singer Randy Newman, ambiance is heard in the background with sounds of flapping flags. A sparkling sound is heard when the ring is drawn around the castle. Toy Story was the only movie to feature this logo after the closing variant of the current Pixar logo in the end of the movie, although current prints by now reverse the combo and with this logo plastered by the short closing variant of the current Walt Disney Pictures logo since 2006. This reversed combo came into effect starting from A Bug's Life onwards. A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2 (excluding the Theatrical Prints with outtakes, VHS, 2010 DVD, Bluray releases and the TV airings), and Monsters, Inc. were the only films to have music playing during closing logos. The current prints of Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc, Finding Nemo, and Cars followed suit after Toy Story by plastering it with the current logo (2006 logo for Toy Story 2, 2011 logo for Finding Nemo, Monsters, Inc and Cars), while the original prints of Cars and Monsters, Inc. and all prints of A Bug's Life, The Incredibles and Ratatouille retained the combo. WDPRFS.png|Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2013-11-30-19h43m00s137.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 1996 VHS release) WDPPIXAR1998.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2005 reissue) DISNEYPIXAR2001.png|''Monsters Inc.'' (2001) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003, 2004 DVD release) DISNEYPIXAR2004.png|''The Incredibles'' (2004) Disneypixar1995.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2005 reissue) WDPPIXAR20yearsclosing.png|''Cars'' (2006) DISNEYPIXAR2007.png|''Ratatouille'' (2007) 2000–2006 The ending version of this logo was just a still version of the full logo. However, the only known exceptions to that were Brother Bear, Glory Road, the 2002/2003 re-print of The Lion King, and National Treasure as the full animation played at the end of these films. BsmU-enJsm7Qa0Pr2R9nEw38991.jpg|''Dinosaur'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-16h23m05s70.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) File:WDPBBClosing.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) File:WDPClosingHoles.png|''Holes'' (2003) File:WDPClosingNationalTreasure.png|''National Treasure'' (2004) File:WDPclosingSkyHigh.png|''Sky High'' (2005) File:WDPClosingThePacifier.png|''The Pacifier'' (2005) vlcsnap-2015-02-14-14h26m49s21.png|''Eight Below'' (2006) File:WDPClosingGloryRoad.png|''Glory Road'' (2006) 2006–present Walt Disney Pictures (2006–2012)= WDPClosingPotcDMC.png|''Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) Timburton.png|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993, 2006 Re-issue) Cinderella_3_Screenshot_2218.jpg|''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' (2007) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Meet The Robinsons'' (2007) WDP2007ClosingUnderdog.png|''Underdog'' (2007) Narnia_Prince_Caspian_Screenshot_4498.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) WDPWALLE2008.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) Wdpsbclosing.png|''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959, 2008 reissue) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2008).png|''Bolt'' (2008) Walt Disney Pictures 2006-2011 SD.png|''Melody Time'' (1948, 2008 reissue) pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-10255.jpg|''Pinocchio'' (1940, 2009 Re-issue) snowwhite-disneyscreencaps_com-14282.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937, 2009 Re-issue) WDPTS.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2009 Reissue) WDPTS.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2009 Reissue) WDP2009ClosingG-Force.png|''G-Force'' (2009) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Up'' (2009) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2009).png|''The Princess And The Frog'' (2009) Waltdisneyghibli.png|''Ponyo'' (2008, 2010 reissue) WDP2010.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) beautybeast_4009.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, 2010/2012 3-D Re-issue) Walt Disney Pictures (2007-2011).png|''Tangled'' (2010) Bambi_Screenshot_2095.jpg|''Bambi'' (1942, 2011 Re-issue) Waltdisneyghibli.png|''Nausicaa'' (1984, 2011 reissue) WDPCARS2.png|''Cars 2'' (2011) Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|''Dumbo'' (1941, 2011 Re-issue) Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951, 2011 Reissue) Beverlyhillschi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) The_Lion_King_Screenshot_2651.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2011 Re-issue) Variations Enchanted.png|''Enchanted'' (2007) Tron_Legacy_Closing.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) TRONLEGACYCLOSINGOpenMatte.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010, IMAX 3D) |-| Disney (2007–present)= Disneyshort.png|''Tangled Ever After'' (2012) Disneyghibli.png|''Castle in the Sky'' (1986, 2012 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''The Secret World of Arriety'' (2010, 2012 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Whisper of the Heart'' (1995, 2012 reissue) BraveBluray.png|''Brave'' (2012) CindyBluray.png|''Cinderella'' (1950, 2012 reissue) WDP2012.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003, 2012 reissue) WDP.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, 2012 reissue) Oz the Great And Powerful closing variant (2013).png|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) PPbluray.png|''Peter Pan'' (1953, 2013 reissue) Disneybbclosing.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003, 2013 re-issue) Disneyghibli.png|''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004, 2013 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988, 2013 reissue) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''Cars'' (2006, 2013 reissue) TLM2013.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2013 reissue) Disney_'A_Very_Merry_Pooh_Year'_Closing_(2013_Reissue).png|''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002, 2013 reissue) 41759.png|''Frozen'' (2013) MOORCLOSE.png|''Maleficent'' (2019) vlcsnap-2014-02-23-02h03m32s61.png|''The Jungle Book'' (1967, 2014 reissue) Herculesdisneylogo.png|''Hercules'' (1997, 2014 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989, 2014 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''The Wind Rises'' (2013, 2014 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Princess Mononoke'' (1997, 2014 reissue) WDPBH6.png|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) Snapshot_-_28.png|''Cinderella'' (2015) Disneyghibli.png|''Porco Roso'' (1992, 2015 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Pom Poko'' (1994, 2015 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Tales From Earthsea'' (2006, 2015 reissue) 101Dalmatians_Disney.jpeg|''101 Dalmatians'' (1961, 2015 reissue) Disney (2011-2015).jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) Disneyghibli.png|''Spirited Away'' (2001, 2015 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''The Cat Returns'' (2002, 2015 reissue) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Zootopia'' (2016) Disney (2016-present).jpg|''Finding Dory'' (2016) Alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Alice Through The Looking Glass'' (2016) Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Moana'' (2016) BATB2017Closing.png|''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) Bambi_Disney.jpeg|''Bambi'' (1942, 2017 reissue) DCars3Closing.png|''Cars 3'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-02-13h52m16s904.png|''Olaf's Frozen Adventure '' (2017) Cocodisney.png|''Coco'' (2017) Walt Disney Pictures 2011-present SD.png|''Melody Time'' (1948, 2018 reissue) WDPChristopherRobin2018Closing.png|''Christopher Robin'' (2018) Disneyincredibles2logo.png|''Incredibles 2'' (2018) Disney-logo-the-lion-king-2018.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2018 reissue) WDP2019Dumboclosing.png|''Dumbo'' (2019) TOYSCLOSE.png|''Toy Story 4'' (2019) Variations Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1361.jpg|''Paperman'' (2012) Snapshot_-_13.png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) Tumblr_nd467dafOM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013) Feast-disneyscreencaps.com-686.jpg|''Feast'' (2014) Frozenfeverclosing.png|''Frozen Fever'' (2015) Wdp2016TJB.png|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Innerworkingsclosing.png|''Inner Workings'' (2016) Tapestry.png|''Moana: Gone Fishing'' (2017) POTCFIN.png|''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) WDPRBTIClosingB.png|''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2'' (2018) Category:The Walt Disney Company